Coldguy
thumb|300px|right|Brief Page Intro Coldguy's History The Beginning Coldguy has been writing for numerous websites in the past and took a leave of absence during a hectic time in his schedule. During the Summer he decided to pick up his writing and wanted to start in a fresh blog. RandomBrainParticles peaked and Coldguy was looking to find another audience. In May Coldguy found TGWTG.com and registered and started to blog on the site. He decided to make up for lost time he would write an article a day (sometimes two) making Coldguy the predominate force in the early days of blogging on the site. Best of Blogs Contest After the site had a stronger back Coldguy was nominated in the first Best of Blogs competition where he placed second behind LordVonQuack aka Rollo T. Due to the 2nd place entry Coldguy became a featured writer to the site, his older entries are still in the myblogs section with the first being a Random Review of the now defunct goodgametv. Writing Overview Coldguy as a child did writing on an off, nothing worth a damn to see at this point in elementary school. However, on November 10, 1998, he saw at the dollar store a kickass journal with Yakko, Wacko and Dot on the cover. Using the telekinetic powers that he had convince his mother to purchase said journal and he wrote his first entry entitled "this kicks ass" and thus the writing career began of this enigma that is known as Coldguy. In the past 10 years, Coldguy has been featured on a variety of sites including: Press Start Comics, Retroware TV, Random Brain Particles, Xangu, This is a typical blog, and the code vault. ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com is the his 9th website of involvement, while all the others (with the exception of Press Start Comics and Retroware TV) all folded under due to various .com issues. Now on TGWTG he writes for various series of articles that demonstrate a wide variety of topics. TGWTG Articles The Misadventures of a Retail Game Guy A honest look into the grind of what is video game retail as told from someone within the trenches. Usually focusing in on the nuances of the business rather the customer themselves, you get to realize why this is not the perfect gig as many would expect. One Sentence Reviews Take something complex and boil it down into one sentence explaining exactly what it is. The End. Randomonous Rants Randomonous is a world in the land of tublariousity meaning "what ever the F$%^ is on your mind." This is where Coldguy holds nothing back from his views into the world and ensures that what ever is the issue is resolved quickly. Random Reviews This is where Coldguy find something interesting, watches it, and then tells you if it was a waste of his time or not. Bookends A newly created series where Coldguy reviews book for average readers and determines if it is worth the price to pick them up outside the local library. Other Works Video Game Trader This magazine is a bi-monthly print pricing guide where Coldguy digs deeper into the retro gaming scene and adds his unique perspective to the retro world. His first article appears in Issue 4 where he confessed that "I Hate Shumps." His first published article debuted in the 2008 TooManyGames Expo in Issue 5 where Dynamite Headdy Defeated Ristar in the first ever Game Battle. Game Battle This is Coldguy's interpretation on gaming reviews. When most people only focus on one game at a time, Coldguy likes to go into 2-3 at once and tell you who would win in a fight...if they could kick each others ass. The series debuted in the first Print issue of VGT and has remained a main stay for the publication. Page Turners This mini series of articles is where Coldguy reviews gaming related books. These range from titles talking about games in a technical aspect (Game theory, game design, etc.) to more of a historical aspect of things (culture changes, company histories, etc.) and describes if you should put the controller down and read the title. Some of these articles also appear as a Random Review on TGWTG.com Chronicles of the Curator This weekly series debates the topic of a video game museum and how about to find items for it. Each entry poses a question to a reader as if they were a shareholder in the museum and at the end of each week he reviews the answer to formulate the next plan of action for its inception. Podcasts Transmission Awesome Since its inception, Coldguy has been a member of the Transmission Awesome team. Currently he talks about the "Awesome Blog of the Week". The awesome blogs are the best blogs on the main site in his opinion. Coldguy Becomes Broken On Episode 14 of Transmission Awesome, Sean Fausz uttered the joke of himself flapping around the room like a humming bird while drinking 5 Full Throttle energy drinks and dressed up as a ninja. This made Coldguy laugh so hard that it blew out his microphone and cost him a year of his living life. At the two minute mark the original phrase was whispered "My Nipples Hurt" and an additional minute and a half was dedicated to laughter. This has made women cry, several people claim this as the best episode ever, Dan Rizzo saying the famous words "It's Broken", and giving approximately 127 angels wings. THE Awesome Blog of the Week Coldguy is the creator of Awesome Blogs of the Week where Coldguy would find THE blog. At first this was a weekly article series that eventually turned into a feature on the podcast Transmission Awesome. Although Coldguy does pick Awesome Blogs on the podcast today the feature lives on and helps find the talent for TGWTG.com. Many people are now contributing to the site in one way or another they include: * The Dramatic Monarch * TheDudette * Dr. Gonzo * Braeden Orr * Lee Davidge * Linkara * TheCat * PawDugan * Rabbi * Welshy * Y Ruler of Time * ChaosD1 *JewWario Why THE? In the first filming of Transmission Awesome Coldguy was spinning in his chair while recording and talking about the awesome blog of the week. During the end of the description Coldguy twisted too hard and banged his toe against the wall making THE be done instead of an ouch. This continued to this day where Coldguy has THE awesome blog of the week, while all others just have an awesome blog of the week. Videos The Lost Donation Drive Video Back in February Coldguy created a 45 minute video of himself in front of a shitty webcam to attempt to encourage people to donate for the live donation drive. It never aired due to the fact that Coldguy could not compress the video in time for the event. In the video he answered questions from a PM, named C.R. with the Awesome Blog of the Week, debuted a pilot for a video series which later turned into a Randamonous Rant, talked about how he thought of the idea of having the Nostalgia Critic come to Digital Press, and make a humorous plea to donate because "We are all poor bastards." The video was attempted to be compress again in March to be released as a special feature however due to the nature in size and Coldguy lack of resources it was scrapped where rumors lie as to where the video can be seen. TGWTG One Year Anniversary With a total of two lines "Well it Certainly is Rollo T..." and "Well you have a lot to write about Cat." As a peace keeper he did not take part in the fight, but only defended himself from an attacking Angry Joe. Other Projects The Giant Retro Game Store Project! This project was started during Coldguy's last year in college for a Small Business course. Due to the popularity of this map it grew to a larger project that Coldguy continues to support when he has available time to improve the map and share it with the world. What is Retromap.net? Retromap.net is a wordpress blog where Coldguy posts comments on news and notes about this project. On the Blog there is a link to a larger map on Google Maps where you can see over 700+ retro stores with address information, and review submitted in by people around the web. Although no where near complete Coldguy tried to extend the map's reach from the USA to countries like Japan, Brazil, Ireland, and Austria. External Links The Giant Retro Game Store Project! Video Game Trader Category:Content